Kingdom Hearts, Hunger Game moments
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: So, I was just using a simulator, and some moments stood out to me. Some funny, some sad, some annoying. Thought I'd put it down.


**A/N: I did a hunger games simulator... here are some moments from it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Terra is unable to convince Eraqus to not kill him.

 ** _NOOOOO BAD ERAQUS_**

Xehanort, Riku, Saix, and Xion raid Sora's camp while he is hunting.

 ** _Riku... Xion... WHY ARE YOU WITH XEHANORT?!_**

Saix pushes Axel into a pack of wolf mutts.

 _ **...SAIX NO**_

Xemnas screams for help.

 ** _Xemnas are you ok? Do you need healing?_**

Sora runs away from Xemnas.

 ** _RUN SORA RUNNNN_**

Xemnas scares Ansem Seeker of Darkness off.

 _ **Wow. just... Wow.**_

Eraqus and Saix huddle for warmth.

 _ **...No comments**_

Riku defeats Namine in a fight, but spares her life.

 _ **YAY RIKU DIDN'T MURDER NAMINE**_

Ansem the Wise kills Kairi while she is sleeping.

 ** _Ansem... Why..._**

Ansem the Wise scares Ansem Seeker of Darkness off

 ** _...HOW?!_**

Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Sora tell stories about themselves to each other.

 _ **Aren't you... enemies?**_

Saix cries himself to sleep.

 _ **Poor Saix... WAIT NEVER MIND. YOU MURDERED AXEL. IS THAT WHY YOU'RE CRYING?!**_

Sora attacks Ansem the Wise, but Ventus protects him, killing Sora.

 _ **VENTUS NO**_

Xemnas and Namine track down and kill Eraqus.

 _ **NAMINE WHY?! HOW COULD YOU?! Actually he killed Terra...**_

Xemnas, Ventus, and Namine get into a fight. Ventus triumphantly kills them both.

 ** _...Is that because Xemnas and Namine killed Eraqus?_**

Riku and Ansem Seeker of Darkness work together for the day.

 ** _...Riku. No. Bad._**

Ansem the Wise sets an explosive off, killing Saix, and Ventus.

 ** _ANSEM MURDERS EVERYONE. BAD._**

Ansem the Wise tends to Ansem Seeker of Darkness's wounds.

 ** _YOU WERE SCARING HIM EARLIER?! WHY HELP HIM NOW?!_**

Ansem the Wise ambushes Riku and kills him.

 ** _...HOW?!_**

The winner is Ansem the Wise from District 10!

 _ **...No one is happy with this.**_

* * *

 **Now onto the next round!**

* * *

Xehanort spears Sora in the abdomen.

 ** _..That better not happen in KH3_**

Luxord breaks Vanitas's nose for a basket of bread.

 ** _dang, Luxord..._**

Xehanort chases Xigbar.

 ** _...Why...?_**

Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Ansem the Wise split up to search for resources.

 ** _ANSEM THE WISE, TOOK YOUR IDENTITY. WHY ARE YOU WORKING WITH HIM?!_**

Eraqus defeats Roxas in a fight, but spares his life.

 ** _...It's because he looks like Ven, isn't it?_**

Xemnas picks flowers.

 _ **...Wow. Just... wow.**_

Axel stabs Kairi while her back is turned.

 ** _AXEL. NO. BAD._**

Ventus cries himself to sleep.

 ** _poor Ven..._**

Luxord sets an explosive off, killing Xehanort, and Xigbar.

 ** _LUXORD IS ATTACKING EVERY DARKNESS_**

Riku steals from Eraqus while he isn't looking.

 ** _pffft._**

Xemnas runs away from Ansem the Wise.

 ** _XEMNAS. YOU CAN BEAT HIM. NO NEED RUN._**

Saix, Xion, Ansem the Wise, and Ventus tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood.

 _ **ANSEM MURDERED YOU, XION AND VENTUS LAST TIME! WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIGHTLYWITH HIM?!**_

Xemnas attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Riku, killing them both.

 ** _...well ok then. R.I.P. Zebra man. 2005-2018... wait a second... 13... ..._**

Ventus stalks Xion.

 ** _No. Bad._**

Xion begs for Vanitas to kill her. He refuses, keeping Xion alive.

 _ **...Just waiting for the shippers to come...**_

Axel cries himself to sleep.

 _ **Poor Axel...**_

Ansem the Wise kills Xion with a sickle.

 ** _DAMN IT ANSEM._**

Ventus kills Axel with a sickle.

 _ **I THOUGHT YOU WERE FRIENDS!**_

Vanitas and Ventus talk about the tributes still alive.

 _ **...Aren't you enemies- oh never mind.**_

The winner is Saix from District 2!

* * *

 **Well... that was something. Onto the last one!**

* * *

Xigbar, Demyx, and Ansem the Wise get into a fight. Xigbar triumphantly kills them both..

 _ **Honestly... ANSEM DESERVED THAT! KARMA!**_

Axel grabs a jar of fishing bait while Xion gets fishing gear.

 _ **Teamwork!**_

Ansem Seeker of Darkness stabs Xemnas with a tree branch.

 _ **heartless kills nobody...**_

Ventus convinces Vanitas to not kill him, only to kill him instead.

 _ **HOLY SEAL, VENTUS PULLED A DOUBLE CROSS!**_

Riku tends to Xehanort's wounds.

 _ **RIKU THAT'S THE BAD GUY!**_

Ventus, Xigbar, and Aqua discuss the games and what might happen in the morning.

 _ **...Xigbar. You're planning something.**_

Terra and Namine huddle for warmth.

 _ **AH FLIP NO, PEOPLE GONNA SHIP IT**_

Roxas runs away from Namine.

 _ **...Why though**_

Kairi strangles Xehanort after engaging in a fist fight.

 _ **HOLY SEAL KAIRI**_

Terra diverts Sora's attention and runs away.

 _ **...Alright then,**_

Namine destroys Terra's supplies while he is asleep.

 _ **Phew... ok people won't ship.**_

Ventus, Riku, and Sora cheerfully sing songs together.

 ** _YAY HAPPY TIMES_**

Ventus questions his sanity.

Roxas questions his sanity.

 _ **This happened on the same time... same day... hmm...**_

Kairi begs for Ventus to kill her. He refuses, keeping Kairi alive

 _ **Yay, Ven didn't kill Kairi!**_

Ansem Seeker of Darkness and Eraqus huddle for warmth.

 _ **...No. comment.**_

Sora chases Xigbar.

Terra chases Riku.

 _ **...Again same day.**_

Kairi lets Aqua into her shelter.

 _ **Yay teamwork!**_

Xigbar stalks Aqua.

 _ **...NO HE BE PLANNING TERRA HE- Oh. He died...**_

Sora cries himself to sleep.

Roxas sets Kairi on fire with a molotov.

 _ **...ROXAS NO! YOU MADE SORA CRY!**_

Ansem Seeker of Darkness attacks Xion, but Aqua protects her, killing Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

 _ **Aqua helping everyone :D**_

Eraqus snaps Sora's neck.

 _ **...ERAQUS NO**_

Xigbar kills Aqua as she tries to run.

 _ **I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE BE PLANNING SOMETHING**_

Roxas and Xigbar tell stories about themselves to each other.

 _ **Seems peaceful times have come...**_

Eraqus convinces Xigbar to snuggle with him.

 ** _WHAT THE-_**

Roxas strangles Xigbar with a rope.

 _ **Peaceful times have ended!**_

The winner is Roxas from District 4!

* * *

 **A/N: Well... that was... interesting... Ansem the wise is evil! That's all I have to say,**


End file.
